


No Time Like the Present

by orphan_account



Series: Breath of the Wild [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10373427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Link snapped out of the trance, looking around to check the dangers. After finding none, he made a promise to himself. After he defeated Calamity Ganon and helped Princess Zelda, he was going to find Lilian and revive her, no matter the cost.





	1. Prologue: The Rememberance

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Spoilers. (obviously)  
> It's official, BotW owns my soul with Marvel and AC.
> 
> Over on my wattpad, I have a lot of cousin and/or sister stories.  
> So, naturally, my brain was all like "what if Link had a sister?"
> 
> sighs. Here goes nothing
> 
> Takes place here and there around the game, some memories will feature my OC, and will insert original memories here and there.g
> 
> Enjoy!

**Prologue: The Rememberance**

 

Link didn't have many memories of his younger sister, Lilian. But here sure did remember her.

There was the occasional one, one he'd remember if he saw the occasional tree (she did always love to climb), a rare stone that held similar markings to her runes (she would always brag about being the most magical of the two), or just something green or purple (those were her favorite colors).

It was until he saw the memory of him and Zelda running through the woods did he receive the answer of what happened to her.

**Ω**

_Zelda's hand slipped through his as she collapsed onto the forest floor, exhausted from running and grief._

_"How..."_

_Link stepped up to her and sheathed his sword, silent as always. Except, this time, silent for more than just one reason. He was grieving too, just like Zelda. Except, her grieving was a little more public._

_"How did it come to this?"_

_Link knelt in front of her, waiting for her to continue._

_"The Divine Beasts... The Guardians... They've all turned against us. It was... Calamity Ganon." Zelda clenched her hands tighter. "It turned them all against us!"_

_She looked up at her knight. "And everyone- Mipha, Urbosa, Revali and Daruk... They're all trapped inside those things... Your own sister, trapped inside a stone cage after sacrificing herself to help us... It's all my fault!" Zelda cried, burring her face into her hands. "Our only hope at defeating Ganon is all lost because I couldn't harness this cursed power! Everything- everything I've done up until now... It was all for nothing..."_

_She looked up at Link, tears streaming down her face. "So I really am just a failure! All my friends... Lilian... the entire kingdom... my father most of all..." Zelda looked up and stared into Link's face, "I tried, and I failed them all... I've left them... all to die..."_

_Zelda broke down sobbing and sought refuge in Link's arms. He held on to her tightly, and closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the fact that his younger sister, the one he swore to protect as soon as she was born, was gone._

**Ω**

Link snapped out of the trance, looking around to check the dangers. After finding none, he made a promise to himself. After he defeated Calamity Ganon and helped Princess Zelda, he was going to find Lilian and revive her, no matter the cost.


	2. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilian escapes from her imprisonment to see Calamity Ganon at its peak. After asking around for information, she soon discovers her older brother, Link, has apparently awoken from a century-long slumber, just like her. She also finds her things are missing and sets out to recover them.

It had been 30 minutes since Lilian burst from her rock, quite literally. She heard a voice telling her to wake up, telling her to get out. The voice she heard was Zelda, no doubt about it.

She broke through eventually and was confused after looking around her cliff. Her brother wasn't there, her elemental runes were no where in sight, and Calamity Ganon was still swarming around Hyrule Castle.

She made her way down the cliff, her clothes miraculously still intact. Albeit somewhat dirty, but Lilian managed. Her sky blue bracelets and jacket that symbolized her association with the royal family were still there, too. She found her silver dagger still strapped on her waist and sheathed. Drawing the small blade, the reflection in the shiny metal almost made her jump. Her face was scratched up slightly, her blonde hair was brown with dirt, and her blue eyes were tired, but overall, she still looked the same.

Lilian didn't exactly remember what happened to her, it was a little fuzzy. Yes, she still did have all of her memories, all fifteen years of them, but her death/imprisonment was blurry. What exactly happened to her? She remembered having her trusty pouch of runes around her waist, along with her given dagger Link made her have just in case, and facing a Guardian, but nothing after that. Did she sacrifice herself to protect Link and Zelda? Is that why she was trapped in a rock for God-knows how long? She came to a conclusion, her earth rune must've encased her in rock to save her from impending doom. The little suckers tended to save her like that, especially when she was on the verge of death.

But still, she hasn't been trapped for a long time like that before.

The sight of civilization broke Lilian out of her thoughts. In front of her was a content outpost with people dotted here and there. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to find out what happened, she approached a traveler with a smile.

"Excuse me," she asked. "But exactly how long has it been since the Calamity?"

"Oh," the traveler spoke. "It's been one hundred years, give or take. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Lilian squeaked out. "Thank you."

The girl sat down on a chopped off log, her head in hands. It had been  _one hundred years_ since she trapped herself in that damned piece of rock. A new round of questions swarmed in her head, what had happened to Link, Zelda, hell, even Hyrule? Was it all in ruins after what happened? Well, it had to been after a fricking century.

Shaking her head, Lilian stood and walked inside the establishment, hungry for more answers. "Excuse me, sorry," she asked the man at the front desk, "but have you seen someone roughly my height, blonde hair, blue eyes, and blue shirt? Had a sword, maybe a bow..."

The man nodded his head. "Yes, actually. He stopped by to register a horse. Funnyily enough, he looked a lot like that Link who helped the Princess."

"Do you happen to know which direction he went?"

"North, I think."

Lilian thanked the man and left the outpost, heading (after she asked another person) North. Before so, she looked around the outpost and saw a funny looking man with a massive backpack strapped on him. "Hey!" he called out. "I'm Beedle, wanna check out my store?"

"Uh," Lilian hesitated. Would it be so back to get a few resources? "Sure. What do you have?"

"Oh! Lovely." He showed her the items he possessed- a few arrows, mushrooms, a random pair of boots, and-

"What's in that leather bag?" Lilian asked, suddenly curious.

"Oh, this thing?" Beedle questioned, showing her the item. Lily couldn't believe her eyes, were those really her runes?

"What's in them?"

"Oh, nothing, just a bag of rocks with cool designs on them. I'll give them to you for 20 rupees if you truly want them."

Lilian checked her pockets, and, thank Hylia, managed to find 50 rupees in them. Giving the man the requested money, Lily snatched the bag out of his hands and ran for the exit. "Thank you, sir!"

**Ω**

 

A day later of walking and camping out in trees, Lilan stepped into a nearby forest, rummaging through her bag. It was actually her runes, all of them, ranging from earth to water, lightening to ice. She couldn't believe her eyes, had she actually just found her beloved runes that easily? That wasn't too hard, actually, now all she had to do was find-

A running sound interrupted her trail of thought. The screech of a Bokoblin made the Hylian look up. In the distance, she saw a group of the little buggers attacking a male in blue. He was holding his own, but his sword broke halfway through the fight and was forced to switch to a bow. Lilian knew she was out of practice and probably wouldn't help, but if she was going to survive out in the wilderness on her own, she though a few friends wouldn't hurt. 

She ran to the fight with a dagger in one hand and the other rummaging through her bag. _What beats Earth?  Fire, air? No, water! That's it._ Pulling out a rune of water, she stepped to the side of the now three Bokoblins and whistled, drawing two of the unoccupied beasts towards her. She backed up and waited for the right time, then charged. She threw the dagger into one of the monster's chest and waited for the second one. When it was in close range, Lilian held the rune up in the air, waited for the charge, then slammed it onto the ground, summoning water to swipe it off its feet, letting the water drown the beast.

When the water sunk back into the ground, she drew back the rune and dropped back in the pouch, a wave of exhaustion rolling over the blue-eyed girl. Shaking off the effects, Lilian pulled the dagger out of the dead beasts's chest, wiped the blade on the grass, and watched as the thing dissipated in a cloud of smoke, along with the other one. She looked up to introduce herself to the male when everything stopped. Lilian stared at the familiar blue eyes staring back at her when she found her voice again and spoke.

"Link?"

* * *

 

Link was trapped in a fight against four Bokoblin's when his sword broke, and, just his luck, he hadn't picked up any other blades prior to the mess he was stuck in. He was facing three by the time someone reached his scenario, and thank Hylia they decided to help. Their distraction led to him only fighting one, and, while he was grateful, he was a little worried for the stranger who decided to take on two of them. 

After striking down the beast with an arrow and slinging the bow over his back, Link noticed water at his feet and knew for a fact it wasn't there earlier. When the water quickly sunk back into the ground, Link looked up to see a familiar blonde headed girl reach down to pull out another familiar dagger. _It can't be_ , he thought. _No, it's just another girl that looks like her-_  

His thoughts were cut off when the girl looked back at him, and although a major part of him knew it was her, a side was still slightly in denial, wanting to make sure it wasn't just another trick being played on him. If it was, he would be sure to make them-

"Link?" the girl asked, her voice ringing through the anticipated silence. It was then he knew that it was her, it was his sister. She was alive, Lilian was alive.

She recovered from the shock quicker than him and started walking towards him. He was still in shock, but managed to take a few steps before a body slammed into him. 

He wasn't used to giving hugs like he did many years before, he still wasn't showing much emotion, but the familiarity of Lilian's hugs and the sight of her again, _alive_ , made a small smile peak through his usual still demeanor. He hugged the girl tighter, not wanting to let go. Who wanted to let go of their sister after seeing them for the first time in a century?

Finally, the reunited siblings pulled back and got a good look at each other. Link realized she still looked like the sister he knew years before, only a little dirtier. A question sprang in his mind, and before he was able to answer, Lilian spoke. "I don't know. I just woke up yesterday."

He nodded in conformation. Lilian always seemed to be able to read his mind.

"Why are you out here fighting monsters of all things?"

Link told her of his quest and how he was on his way to Rito Village in order to regain control of Divine Beast Vah Medoh, the last beast he had to conquer before getting the Master Sword and defeating Ganon.

"Well," Lilian smiled. "I may not be able to help with the Divine Beast, but I can provide some company while you make your way there."

Link couldn't help but agree.

So the two siblings took off to Rito Village, reunited once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, this could've been better, but I'm still working out the kinks and cracks in the story. I don't exactly know how many parts this will be, but I do know that I wan't to include her in the DLC packs with Breath of the Wild, so let's see where that takes us. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
